Do you believe in angels?
by MilaThe Queen
Summary: Do you believe in angels?""Yes""They're a myth""A relegious myth..."But a myth,yet you believe them and not me,aren't we both myths?""Yeah but...""Then,Remus,do you believe in me?""I believe in angels"RLOC,full summary inside.
1. Default Chapter

I own nothing.

I had the idea and I thought it would be great!I'll do this without worrying if it's Mary Sue

or not.I don't like Mary Sues,so I can tell you with 99 sureness that this is not just another

Mary Sue/Remus love.

My story talks about a girl both cursed and gifted.Not how she struggels to be

pure and yadda yadda yadda,but how she tries to keep up a normal life(whatever...)

and her two opposite sides.This can have a bit of twisted humour and lots of romance.

I'll try to keep it real on the feelings!

**Full Summary:** Anette Williams is just another girl in Hogwarts.

Just another normal witch with no extraordinare powers.No big secrets.

But so is Remus and we all know what he is.The powers to know the future,are to

the wizards and witches,what magic is to maybe not...

Annie has a secret,a gift and a curse.One day she decides to traid her secret for

Remus's secret.Believing in magic is like believing in angels.You just have to believe.

**First Chapter:All gifts have a curse**

The reason why no one believed in fortune telling was that so many wanted that power

that they we're willing to pretend they had it.So,as time and decades moved own and

genarations grew,the truth that some people could in fact tell the future and uncover the pass

was forgotten taken over by a series of mites and tales.

Now,this power was once as normal,or as possible as being able to change you're form(Tonk's

power don't know it's name)to another.But it too was extremley rare.And dangerous.

There's no such things as one in every hundred years.They just we're chossen when'd ever

faith wanted so.

Our story talks not of some poor little girl that has that power and saves the world with it.

Or of some perfect brat who gets it all.It talks of a normal girl.Who just got luck enough,or not

and was born with such a wonderful traid.

Anette Williams was the name.

Roger Williams, her father, was a doctor in London. He was a muggle,and meet

Samantha McDark, future Mrs Williams in the same hospital he works today.

Samantha McDark,now Samantha Williams is a pure blood witch,coming from a

none traditional family.

It was quite a shock for her,when'd she was told by the Minestery of Magic that

her daughter,her precious Annie was a Seer,aka having the abiltiy to see the future.

But that was fourteen years ago,on the sixteen of April.

And today is exactly where our story starts.

On the fourth year of Annie.

In Hogwarts.

On her very own birthday.

**End of Chapter**

**So?Tell me what you think!Good?Bad?Typical?Like it or not?**


	2. Day uno

I own nothing.

When'd I got my review I foud a mistake I made.Remus parents are actually the ones

that are a pureblood and a muggle.

Her parents are a itch and a wizard.

**Sweet 16 Movie Buffy:Yeah,I know it's typical but I like the plot.**

**I thank you for the compliments and I'm glad you like it.**

**Chapter Two**

Annie woke up pretty earlier than usual.

It wasn't because she was exited about her birthday.Nah.

The fact every darn year,on that very same day,she'd get a premonation.

A life changing one,but it's not like she had alot of them.

The rules of her powers were quite simple.If she touched someone,and concentrated

her self in on area of the future that could be love,carrer etc etc etc

then she'd see what that person was going to be.The problem was that

even tho she didn't have alot of premonations,when'd she did have,they were

too powerful,to full of details to take.That why she had never expanded her power.

The fear,of seeing more than she did,was to big,to great to face.

So,she sticked to the Tarrot Cards and thoes sort of stuff.

But,not on the sixteen of April,no never.

On this day,they came at fully loaded.Yes sir.

Every single person that she touched would get afree info

about there future.

So,she got up and out of bed,and began to dress her self.

Once fully clothed,she went downstairs to eat something.

The halls were quiet,and you could still smell that fresh smell of the night.

A mixture of euculipt,rain,and something that she coulden't quite recognize.

As she walked down the halls and got closer to the Great Hall she could smell

the delicious pancaces,just made,with the bacon and the eggs.The cup cakes,

and the lemon pie along with the pumpkin juice and the warm chocolate milk.

All just out of the kitchen,ready to please anyone and everyone's taste.

She sat down in the Gryffindoor table and she looked around.

Almost nobody was there.It figures,since it was only twenty past seven o'clock

in the morning.Three Slytherins,five Ravenclaws,two Huffelpuffs and besides her,one

Gryffindoor.

Sharing the table with her was a concentrated looking Remus Lupin,reading and eating

at the same time.

She tried to catch his attention,after all,he could be annoying but it's better then

eating alone on you're birthday,right?

As she failed to complete her task,she turned her attention to her own plate.

She took some bacon and eggs along with some orange juice and a toast.

She ate in silence,lost in her thoughts.

Once again she looked at Lupin.

She liked to watch him.He was a great mysterie to her.

She found him annoying,yet she didn't know anything about him,did she?

As if the world suddenly hit him,Lupin looked around,slightly annoyed.

_Remus POV_

So,here I am,sitting quietly,reading my book and eating and this annoying

feeling takes over me.

I just hate when'd people do that,when'd they stare.

Well,I'm going to ignore who eevr is finding me so extremely interesting.

What an odd feeling.I mean,I felt watched but in a diffrent way.Like someone

was styding me...

Remus,you're getting paranoid man!

Just eat...

Yet again,soemone is staring at me.

I looked around and I saw this girl.

I think I know her.

Oh,yeah!That girl who finds it interesting to stare at everyone.

Oh joy...

I think she's in our class.I believe she's freinds with Lily.

Why does she keep staring at me?

She's sort of good looking.

Sort of,and like Sirius would say:

"She's snogging material but no more and no less"

_Normal POV_

Now,Annie was staring at a staring Remus.

They stared and she turned away.

Don't you just hate when'd you're looking at someone and that person looks at you?

Freaking annoying...

**End of Chapter**

**So?Like it? R&R pleaseeeee...**


End file.
